A small-sized printer, which is used for an electronic device such as a POS terminal and carries out printing on roll paper, is provided with a cutter section for cutting the roll paper after carrying out printing at an appropriate position (or length).
In this type of cutter section, a fixed blade and a movable blade are disposed so as to provide a paper conveying path therebetween. This type of cutter section is configured so as to put roll paper between them and cut the roll paper positioned in the paper conveying path by moving the movable blade toward the fixed blade. Normally, a movable cutter unit provided with the movable blade and the fixed blade are respectively fixed to a lower frame and an upper frame of the printer, which are combined so as to be openable and closable with each other, in consideration to easiness for setting of roll paper to the printer.
Now, in this type of cutter section, paper dust or a slip of paper is generated when roll paper is cut. On the other hand, electric parts such as an electronic circuit board are mounted in the lower frame of the printer. In the case where paper dust or a slip of paper is deposited on the electric parts, it causes an incorrect operation, fire or the like. For this reason, it is required a scheme to collect such paper dust or a slip of paper.
As the related art for collecting paper dust or a slip of paper generated from a cutter section, there is a device including: a path downwardly continuing from a roll paper cutting position of a cutter section; a paper-slip receiving portion provided at a lower end of the path and having a table-like form, the paper-slip receiving portion being in communication with the outside via a paper-slip collecting port; and a cover that openably blocks the paper-slip collecting port, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-310512, for example.